empires_of_earth_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
The Technocratic Republic of California
Established in 1940 A.E., the Technocratic Republic of California is a Constitutional Technocratic Republic located on the West Coast of North America. History During the cataclysmic events that led to the collapse of most civilization in the War to End All Wars, a group of Silicon Valley elitists banned together to preserve the prosperity and wealth of the Silicon Valley, the San Francisco Bay Area, and the Sacramento Valley. In doing so, they would spend countless billions on establishing private militaries and developing high-end military technology on an unforeseen scale, allowing for the preservation of much of what would become the Technocratic Republic for the years after the war: in fact, to this day, the San Francisco Bay and some of the Sacramento Valley would remain mostly in-tact. After the war, the Alliance to Preserve the Bay would ultimately collapse as cities began engaging in endless bickering, warfare, and partisanism, leading to the significant decline of the technological and societal relevance of Silicon Valley. Since then, Information Technology has largely been let loose, only having relevance in the many higher educational and scientific institutions located within the lands of the Technocratic Republic. In the year 1940 AR, the great, great grandsons of the Generation of the Alliance would, out of guilt for nearly forgetting the work of their forefathers, reorganize their resources and consolidate their once-lost power. In a short period of nine years, enough power was leveraged in important cities such as San Francisco, Sacramento, and San Jose that it gave the grandsons the base to restore California, however under a newer, more secular identity. The Technocratic Republic is the result of the consolidation of the power of the elite academia around the Bay Area, mostly hailing from the Universities of Berkeley, Stanford, and San Jose. Through the spreading of academia and a new vision for California's once-derailed future, many people would see the power of the Academia as a means to escape endless city-by-city bickering, and consolidate the once great State of California. Bringing about crucial technology that was long preserved by scholarly academics after the "war to end all wars" would be the most critical step in ensuring the new Technocratic Republic's success in a new, harsh world, and currently serves as the most significant, international aspect of the Technocratic Republic. With the revival of the Technocratic Republic brings forth new changes to the ways of life enjoyed by many; a newly-found life of peace and prosperity, ensured by the massive economic boom of the late 1940(AR)'s. During the early stage of General Secretary Dalton Fahlnith's Administration, relations with nations such as Benton and Wesley's Republic have opened up the Technocratic Republic in a way that was not seen before. The 1950s The 1950s were a very prosperous and active time in the history of the Technocratic Republic. Various developments in the 1950s include the increased commercial use of transistors, the sprouting of international relations with the outside world, and the roots of the Racial Equality Movement. The Berkeley Protests The Berkeley Protests were a series of large-scale racial equality protests across the nation that were mainly held against the administration of Berkeley College. Because of the sporadic outbreak of the protests, they did not only occur on the campus of Berkeley College but also on many college campuses around the nation and possibly around the world, mainly perpetrated by minority students whose ethnic groups typically face or faced racial discrimination. In the Spring of 1951, a young undergraduate student by the name of Michael Tylers was denied admission into the Berkeley School of Engineering's Graduate Program for Physics, one of all five African-Americans, and one of 405 total applicants that have been denied admission. After an admissions officer had spoken out about racist and discriminatory judgments and sentiments about applicants, Tylers and the Black Student Union filed a lawsuit against Berkeley College for racial discrimination. Initially, the Berkeley City Court heard the case, however, upon the conclusion that the case is made on the basis of the Equality Cause of the Constitutional Polity of the Technocratic Republic of California, the City Court had referred the case to the Constitutional Court of the Technocratic Republic, which then agreed to hear the court case. After a series of oratory agreements, Supreme Justice Edward Josip Waren III had declared in Berkeley College v. Tylers that Berkeley College had "erroneously violated the Equality Cause by discriminating on the basis of color as a public institution," and that the Free Excise Cause ''does not protect institutions whose practices are "based on the violation of other causes of the Constitutional Polity, including the ''Equality Cause." Despite the cheers and arousals of the people that are satisfied with this victory in racial equality, Berkeley College had expelled Tylers alongside 20 other students were apart of the Black Student Union from the college on the grounds of "damage and misconduct" (the damages they cited were $300,000 in legal fees and compensation the school had to pay as a result of the court case). This led to mass protest not only on Berkeley College, but also on many other campuses and cities around the country, and even in certain parts of the world. The Berkeley Protests are the first widely-covered protest to be broadcasted on television, giving rise to activist voices such as African-American Baptist Minister John Fisher and the rise to an alliance of minority and activist groups known as the Congress of Racial Equality (or CORE). The Late 50's The period of the late 1950's was a significant time for the Technocracy. Alongside major developments in International Relations, the scientific potential of the nation would soon be realized. In 1957, the Launch Vehicle Bureau, led by Chief Designer Michael von Richthofen, launched California's first artificial satellite into Space, greatly putting the Technocracy leagues ahead of any other nation in terms of scientific progress. The satellite, Scout 1, was apart of the grander Scout Program of inaugural satellite launches done by the Technocracy out of Vandenburg Spaceport. The scientific victory of Scout 1 (and the four Scout satellites after) would cement the Technocracy's place in the progress of Science in the post-Great Silence World. The Technocracy, around this time, would also move significantly closer in relations towards their two fellow neighbors on the East Coast, the Confederate States of the South and Wesley's Republic. By doing so, two essential organizations have been established; the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD), which protects the airspace of North America from imminent threats, and the American Coal and Steel Organization, which seeks to bind and move the three nations closer together through the dissolution of economic barriers and significant lowering of strict protectionist tariffs. These two organizations would be considered as a grand demonstration of Pan-Americanism, the idea of a supranational union between the three powerful states. Around this time as well, the North American states were faced with perhaps their reatest threat; the Khanate. The eventual nuclear exchange between the Khanate and then-known friend New Jerusalem led to a continent-wide nuclear scare, forcing NORAD to mobilize all of it's aerial units to fend off any nuclear strikes from the Khanate. Despite no nuclear attack headed towards North America, the Axis Crisis had moved California much closer with it's allies than it had ever been before. In the North of the Technocracy, troops have been fighting it out with anarcho-communist bands of guerilla warriors known as "The Hippies." The Hippie War, as it is called, was around this time, a limited war between the Technocracy and the hundreds of hippie communities that were once scattered across Oregon and Washington, led by known Snake River Hippie Othello. An operational effort by the Army and Air Force had led to the expulsion of the Hippies from Oregon and Washington Proper in 1959, forcing them into the deep of the Cascadian Bush to fight their war from. The 1960's The 60's is lit bro WIP. Geography & Resources Demographics Military Refer to Technocratic Armed Forces Science & Technology Scientific Achievements: * First Commercial Pharmaceutical Drug (Antabus, 1949) * Invention of Transistors (1949) * First Supersonic Jet Aircraft (Raytheon Industries Sabre I) * First All-Electric, hand-held electronic device (Silicon Instruments Si-1 Calculator, 1949) * Nuclear Weaponry (1952) ** Most powerful nuclear test (100 MT, 1959) ** Hydrogen Bomb (1953) * First successfully-tested Two-Stage Rocket (1951) ** Famous Scientist: Chief Designer of the Launch Vehicle Bureau Michael "Mi" von Richtofen * First Particle Cyclotron (1953) * First Object in Space (1957) ** Intercontinental Ballistic MIssile (1957) ** Living Organism launched into Orbit (1957) ** Lunar Impact Probe (1961) * Commercial Jet Aircraft (1959) ** Boeing 707 (1960) ** Douglas DC-9 (1964) * Modern Computer Mainframe (1962) Politics Government: Constitutional Technocratic Republic The Technocratic Republic is based on the model of a technocratic checks-and-balances Constitutional Republic, in which Members of the Government are typically voted in and appointed based on experience and intellectual specializations. According to the Constitutional Polity of the Technocratic Republic of California, the three major checks-and-balances in the Government are the Secretariat (led by the General Secretary), the Council, and the Constitutional Court. The Technocratic Republic is led by the General Secretary of the Technocratic Republic, an upper house of appointed officials (of various scientific, intellectual and philosophical, and political disciplines) with great power in legislative processes. The Legislative House is the House of Representatives, made up of elected officials typically qualified in various intellectual disciplines. The Constitutional Court is the highest judicial system in the land, enforcing the Constitutional Polity ''in whichever court cases that it hears; non-constitutionally related courses would be referred to the Constitutional Court's subordinate Federal and Local Courts. '''Executive Branch (The Secretariat):' General-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic: General-Secretary Abraham Winston Cromer 2nd General-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic * Born 25 August 1905 in Santa Clara * Appointed in 1962 AR * Alma Mater: San Jose State University (BS), Berkeley College (MD, PhD) * Previous Positions: Chairman of Silicon Instruments, Inc., Director of Industrial Progress, Secretary of Commerce, Deputy-Secretary * Specializations: Mechanical and Civil Engineering, Domestic Policy General-Secretary Parameters: * Head of State and Head of Government of the Technocratic Republic * Serves for life until death, retirement, or resignation * Voted-in by the Council * Minimum PhD/JD Required in a certain discipline Deputy-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic: ''' ''Deputy-Secretary William Joseiah Jones'' 2nd'' Deputy-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic'' * Born 7 July 1903 * Appointed in 1962 AR * Alma Mater: California A&M University (BS, MD, PhD) * Previous Positions: CEO of Hollister Agricultural, Inc., Consultant for the Foreign Office of Foreign Agriculture for the Secretary of State, Secretary of State * Specializations: Agricultural Engineering, Foreign Policy '''Deputy-Secretary Parameters: * Vice Head of State and Vice Head of Government of the Technocratic Republic * Serves for life until death, promition, retirement, or resignation * Proctor of the House of Representatives, presides over the house with the Proctor Inferior * Executes the Oath of Office for newly-appointed Councilmembers, Secretaries, Directors, and Representatives * Nominated by the General-Secretary/Council, Appointed by the Council by majority vote * Minimum PhD/JD Required in a certain discipline Secretaries/Councilmembers: * Department of Executive Affairs: Clay Potter ** Chief of Staff of Francisco Hill: Ulysses Irwin ** Representative of the Technocratic Council to the House of Representatives: Alexander Chase * Department of State: Raymond Lee ** National Security Advisor to the General-Secretary: Kevin Carter * Department of Defense: James Ogelsworthe ** Chief Proctor of the Technocratic Armed Forces: General James Goldfiend (Air Force) ** Director of the Military Intelligence Service: Admiral Johnathan Lott (Navy) * Department of Internal Affairs: James Powers ** Director of the State Intelligence Bureau: Roland Yonder ** Director of the Technocratic Emergency Management Administration: Jaime Solis * Department of the Treasury: Ethan Barrett ** Director of the Budget: Brandon Richardson * Department of Commerce: John Aguardez ** Trade Ambassador of the Technocratic Republic: Ryland Mcfarland ** Director of Industrial Progress: Fletcher Greene * Department of Labour: Bob Warner * Department of the Land: Gabe Byrne * Department of Housing and Urban Development: Oliver Preston * Attorney-General of the Technocratic Republic: Rhys Osborne * Department of Agriculture: Kevin Dewey ** Inspector-General of the Technocratic Republic: Son Lang * Department of Health: Alyosh Petrov ** Surgeon-General of the Technocratic Republic: Gabriel Oswald * Department of Education: Shay Rendall * Director of the Technocratic Aeronautics and Space Administration (TASA): Steve Langley * Director of the Technocratic Telecommunications Commission: Randall Payne * Director of the Technocratic Aviation Administration: Rommel Drake Legislative Branch (The Legislature) Proctor of the House of Representatives: ''Deputy-Secretary William Joseiah Jones'' Proctor Inferior of the House of Representatives: Proctor-Inferior Reinhardt Thomas Sanders 2nd'' Proctor-Inferior of the House of Representatives'' * Born 21 April 1922 in Milpitas * Appointed in 1965 AR * Alma Mater: San Jose City College (AS), Berkeley College (BS, MD) * Previous Positions: Field Manager of the Milpitas Infrastructure Depository, Mayor of Milpitas, Representative for House District Milpitas * Specializations: Civil Engineering, Screaming, Local Policy Proctor-Inferior Parameters: * Main presider of the House of Representatives with the Under-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic * Begin and Conclude official sessions of the House of Representatives * Maintain legislative peace and order during sessions and recesses (i.e. yell "Order!" in times of un-permitted conversation) * Appointed by election by the House of Representatives * Serves for terms of 5 years each, no term limits Sergeant-at-Arms of the House of Representatives: '''Master Sergeant David Sykes (Technocratic Army) '''The House of Representatives of the Technocratic Republic of California Current Session: (1965-1970 | Left House) Seats: 200 Meeting Place: Francisco Hill, San Francisco In Government (140): Coalition for a Social Democratic Polity (110) * Left-Wing Xenophilism * Open Tent * Progressivism * Economic Interventionism * Social Liberalism * The Nordic Model Golden State Coalition (30) * Technocratic Nationalism * Economic Liberalism * Social Liberalism * Big Tent * Third Way * Scientific Method in Politics In Opposition (60): The Christian Democratic Union (30) * Far-Right Wing Nationalism * Traditionalism * Laizzez-Faire * Anti-Technocracy * Classical Liberalism * Christian Nationalism Democratic Union of California (25) * Republicanism * Right-Wing Nationalism * Egalitarianism * Centrism The People's Power Party (4) * Socialism * Far-Left Wing Internationalism * Planned Economy * Scientific Socialism The Green Party (1) * Green Politics * Anti-Capitalism * Eco-Socialism * Electoral Reform * Grassroots Democracy * Non-Interventionism * Market Socialism Independents/Non-Partisans (3) Judicial Branch (The Constitutional Court) Supreme Justice of the Technocratic Republic of California: Supreme Justice Edward Josip Warren III 1st Supreme Justice of the Technocratic Republic of California * Born 7 June 1892 in San Leandro * Appointed in 1945 A.R. * Alma Mater: Berkeley College (BA), Stanford University (JD, LLM), Santa Clara University (SJD) * Previous Positions: Head Judge of the Berkeley Criminal Court, Solicitor-General of the City of Berkeley, Federal Judge for the 2nd Federal Court District in Berkeley, Associate Justice for the Technocratic Republic of California * Specializations: Constitutional/International Law, Bureaucratic Theory, Law Philosophy Supreme Justice Parameters * Serves for life until resignation or death * Barred from being an active member of a political party (for nonpartisan purposes) * Presides over the highest court of the Technocratic Republic, and therefore, directs the Federal Court System of the Technocratic Republic * Presides over oral arguments regarding the Constitutional Polity of the Technocratic Republic of California * Executes the Oath of Office for the inauguration of the General-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic * Presides over impeachment trials and determines violations of the Constitution done by the senior-most leaders of the Technocratic Republic * Override laws that are deemed by the Constitutional Court to be "unconstitutional" Associate Justices of the Constitutional Court of the Technocratic Republic of California: * Eduardo Ramirez (1944-) * Jesus Engels II (1944-) * Richard Sullivan (1945-) * David Courthouse (1946-) * Victor Bainesworth (1946-) * Hendrik Van Badenhorst (1946-) * Albert Rosa (1946-) * Peter Curran (1947-) Attorney-General of the Technocratic Republic of California: Attorney-General Rhys Dawes Osborne 2nd'' Attorney-General of the Technocratic Republic of California'' * Born 21 May 1904 in Cupertino * Appointed in 1945 A.R. * Alma Mater: San Jose State University (BA), Stanford University (JD) * Previous Positions: Judicial Assistant to the San Jose City Court, Solicitor-General of the City of San Jose, Solicitor-General of the Technocratic Republic of California * Specializations: Scientific Law, Political Theory, Realpolitik Education Overview Education in California is seen as an extremely-upheld responsibility, seeing that an educated future is the means of survival for the people. As a result of the huge and unconditional support that the Education System has been given in the Technocratic Republic, most of the population can read and write and are proficient in the different fields of knowledge and disciplines of the world. Socially, Education is treated in the Technocratic Society as a "rite of passage" for children to undertake, typically lasting from early toddlerhood up until the end of Secondary or Post-Secondary Education. Because of this, children are typically taught at early toddlerhood what children are taught in pre-Kindergarten, which includes language, mathematics, and social skills. Starting at age 6 or after graduation from Pre-Kindergarten, state-mandated Public or Private Education takes in a child until the 12th Grade, of which he/she could decide whether to obtain further education through post-secondary schooling or not. Public Education in California is seen as one of the highest-performing in the world. The Technocratic Republic is home to the elite Silicon-8 League, which is an association of eight research colleges located in the San Francisco Bay Area, they are: * Stanford University * Santa Clara University * Berkeley College * Technocratic Military Academy * California Institute of Technology * San Francisco State University * San Jose State University * California A&M University Space Exploration SPACE SPAAAAACE WIP Economy Prominent Enterprises/Companies: * Raytheon Company (Defense) ** General Aviation Aeronautics (General Aviation Aircraft) * The Boeing Company (Military/Commercial Aircraft, Aerospace) * Douglas Aircraft Company (Aircraft/Aerospace Manufacturing) ** Kneer & Patterson (Aircraft Engines) * McDonald's (Fast Food) * In-N-Out (Fast Food) * Silicon Instruments (Semiconductors, Electronic Instruments) * AeroX (Aerospace) * Northrop Aerospace (Aerospace) * Tusk Shipping (Shipping) * Herr-Dreyer Company (Ice Cream) * California Edison, Inc. (Energy) * Applied Materials, Inc. (Materials and Resources, Rare Earth Elements) * Shelby Barnes Electronic Company (Electronic Components, Materials, Rare Earth Elements) * James Fox-Henry Conn Materials Corporation (Semiconductors, Electronic Components) * Nova Vidia Laboratories (Electronic Parts, Materials) * Bell Electronics (Avionics, Communication Technology) * Radio Corporation If California, Inc. (Telecommunication Goods, Radiowave Consumerism) ** RCC Records (Music) * Chevron, Inc. (Oil/Petroleum Energy) * Macys, Inc. (Retail) * Launch Vehicle Bureau (State-Owned, Rocketry) ** Stanford Arsenal (Jointly-ran with NASA) * Dolby Audio Engineering, Inc. (Music Entertainment) ** Dolby Records (Music) ** REPEX Data Systems Corporation (Cameras and Video Electronics) * Universal Studios, Inc. (Film Entertainment) ** Universal Records (Music) * Combine Ind. (Military Arms) * The Umbrella Corporation (Conglomerate) ** Craig Arms (Military Arms) * Continental Agriculture (ConAgra) Corporation (Agriculture and Foodstuffs) * Hollister Farms, Inc. (Agriculture and Foodstuffs) * Lombardo Chemicals (Agricultural and other Chemicals) * Xander Corporation (Office Goods and Business/Financial Consulting) * The INTEL (International Electronics) Corporation (Computers, Computer Materials, Software) Cities, Towns & Outposts Capital City (and Large City): [[San Francisco|''San Francisco'']] Cities: * Los Angeles * San Jose * San Diego * Berkeley Small Cities: * Fremont * Sacramento * Napa * Las Vegas * Phoenix * Seattle * New Caanan * Anchorage * Portland * Riverside * Reno * Bakersfield * Stockton Towns: * Salinas * Ensenada * Las Cruces * Irvine * Eureka * Santa Rosa * Eugene * Juneau Small Towns: * Redding * Unalaska * St. George * Flagstaff * Blythe * Ketchikan * Fairbanks * Boise * Santa Maria Outposts: * Puerto Baquerizo Moreno (Galapagos Islands) * Johnston Atoll Nuclear Testing Range * Prudhoe Bay * Valdez * Grand Junction * Mansons Landing * Torino * Avon * Namu Foreign Relations We have good fuckin' relations with the following nations: Confederacy Wesley's Republic We have terrible, shitty relations with the following nations: N/A